Haruka Nanami
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Nanami Haruka |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships |tab6=Gallery}} |color = #59C2D7 |font-color = White |profile = The only sweetheart who loves him and music. |kanji name = 七海春歌 |romaji name = Nanami Haruka |age-game = 15 (UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (SS), 17 (D/AS) |age-anime = 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2) |birthday = September 15 |height = 158cm |weight = |gender = Female |blood type = O |horoscope = Virgo |relatives = Unnamed parents (mentioned only) Unnamed grandmother |class = (anime) Player's choice (games) |specialty = Piano |track = Composer |roommate = |3=Shibuya Tomochika}} |original = Heroine |fandisk = Heroine |music = Heroine |debut = Heroine |allstar = Heroine |music2 = Not |songs = 2 |units = |anime debut = Ep.1 |manga debut = |game debut = Heroine |seiyuu = Sawashiro Miyuki (沢城みゆき) (anime) |seiyuukid = }} Nanami Haruka (七海春歌 Nanami Haruka) is the only controllable character and is the heroine of Uta no☆Prince-sama♪. She enters Saotome Academy in the hopes of becoming a music composer so that she can write songs for her idol, HAYATO. In the anime, she is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki (沢城みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki). Appearance She has short, reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes in the game, manga and anime. She is also of medium-short height, but is still shorter than almost all other characters in the series. Personality She is a shy, honest girl, shown to be rather restless and possesses an optimistic personality. Whenever she is unlucky or having a bad day, she remains confident. She's a very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She has been dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}} and |3=Shining Saotome}} because of her composing and ability to create beautiful music. She is rather naive and a klutz, but she makes up for it with her perseverance and her efforts to become a great composer. History As a child, Haruka had poor health, so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano, but never actually learned how to read music. This was a plot device created to prompt |3=Masato}} and |3=Otoya}}'s episodes in the anime. In the game Haruka knew how to read music and did not have any difficulty with this. Before Haruka enter the Saotome Gakuen, she sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with the children in kindergarden. At that time, it was a snowy day and the day that' Masato''' ran away from his house. Masato saw Haruka singing outside with the children. When the snowy day, Haruka collapsed because of her fever and the low temperature. Gladly there was Masato standing there watching Haruka. Then he brought Haruka to the nearest Hospital. Haruka opened her eyes but not too wide because still feeling dizzy. She doesn't see Masato too clear that's why Haruka didn't remember Masato when they met at Saotome Gakuen. After the incident, Haruka fall in love to Masato and Masato also feels the same as Haruka feelings. Plot Anime See here: Nanami Haruka/Anime. Song Chronology |track1title = 迷子のココロ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Nanami Haruka/Relationships. Gallery See here: Nanami Haruka/Gallery. Trivia *Her given name, Haruka means spring song, while her family name, Nanami means seven seas. **Her surname may refer to all seven members of ST☆RISH. *In Season 1: Episode 6, she admitted that she loves basking in the sun just like |3=Natsuki}}'s dog, Elizabeth. *There are several notable differences between the way she is portrayed in the Maji LOVE Series, the games, and the manga. **Her background was set differently. **In the manga, she is familiar with the two famous scions ( |3=Masato}} and |3=Ren}}). **She also knows the famous |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}} in the manga, while in the anime she doesn't. **In the first chapter of the manga, she owns a TV, while in the anime she stated that she doesn't have a TV in her house. **Unlike the game or manga, in the anime, her winter uniform features a school sweater. **In most of the games and the anime, she often dresses in green attire. Category:Female Category:Stub Category:Nanami Haruka Category:A Class Category:Composer Category:ST☆RISH Category:Main characters